User talk:Ducksplash
Rollback offer Yes, I accept and thank you.--DarkLantern 16:11, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Admin offer Thank you for giving me the chance to become an Admin on this wiki, im glad you have adopted it. I used to edit quite a bit on this wiki and im going to return to this wiki, i would like to become an Admin here it is a very kind offer thank you! Hill Nothing fan 14:24, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Hill Nothing fan Thank you! Thank you for making me an admin on this wiki its a great honour! Hill Nothing fan 20:02, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Concerns I am concerned about these articles and feel they should be deleted Don "Red" Barry, Power Balance, Solar Collector, Electric Motorbike, and Irina Wanka.--DarkLantern 22:57, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :The article Makato (apparantly meant to be Mankato) is spelled wrong and would be a duplicate anyway. It should be deleted.--DarkLantern 04:05, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Here u go! "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 03:02, July 1, 2012 (UTC) 'welcome! "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 03:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I can do all of that except for the table...unless it's just a template, I dont know how to work thoes....sorry.... 17:40, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll try. 17:52, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Can you check my work... 18:14, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay :) 18:24, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello By the end of this month i will have reached over 100 edits!Hill Nothing fan 22:07, July 11, 2012 (UTC) On Admin and Bureaucrat rights Thanks for that. I'll do my best.--DarkLantern 23:05, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:41, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Info Boxes Hiya! I'm new to this Wiki but I've been using it for reference for a year now, and I noticed that some of the character pages do not have infoboxes for the characters, I was wondering if you needed help on that, since now I have A LOT of spare time. Thank you! Kiara_M249 Asante sana 18:58, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I took your advice and messaged you on here (I already got a WW message telling me not to bring up drama). Well, I'm really sad that you're leaving, but I hope that you enjoy yourself while you're gone. I'll always be happy to talk to you, if you ever decide to come by WFW :) --Storm Infoboxes Hello, Ducksplash. There seems to be pages with different infoboxes, though I find this one more practical, the other ones, as for example, seen on this page are less practical since the image and information is separate, and that infobox has less information. If you'd like, I could replace all the pages with the Character Infobox such as it looks on this page. I think it'd look much, much better this way. Thank you. Laura Ingalls Wilder Little House on The Prairie 13:27, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Three Issues Hi Ducksplash, I think that there are 3 main problems here that should be worked on. (I found out that the following things were added by the founder of the wiki -- who hasn't been on the site for years.) #I don't see any reason for having episode numbers in the episode article titles. If there is a good reason, at least the episode title should come before the number. #And anyway, those aren't the actual episode numbers. I finally figured out where the founder got those numbers from. The the first number is the season and the last two are the episode in that season. But for season one, that's not correct either -- because the pilot isn't episode one. It doesn't have an episode number. Ep. 1 is the next episode. #And on the main page, the "Episodes" link takes you to a category page. I guess that's the reasoning behind making the episode page titles start with "Episode --", but I think there really should be an episode list page. (And filling in the Episode Guides in the infoboxes would also help too -- which is what I was beginning to work on.) So, if you don't mind, I'd like to start working on these things, and I thought you should know before I made major changes. And I will let Ducklantern know as well, before I start. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 02:09, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I don't know if you've been monitoring the discussion between DarkLantern and I on each other's talk pages, but I thought you should read it in case you had any input to give. It should have been all on one page to make it easier to read... Thanks --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 18:56, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Fagin Picture Hello DuckSpalsh! I was wondering if you could help me. I uploaded a picture of Fagin to the wikia, but know I have a better photo that doesn't have the black bars on the side, so I was wondering if you could remove it, and then I could upload the better version. Thanks! Half Quart (talk) 14:02, August 4, 2014 (UTC)Half Quart hello i need help,i want create a Infobox,and have changing it,who can im this returning to narmal do? Please Help,i have make a Mistaken,sorry i want this not. Hello have i ask,what must i make to create a contents Table?